


growing up already loving you

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/F, Notfic, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Pidge and Allura grew up together and love each other in more than platonically. [not!fic]





	growing up already loving you

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted may 31st, 2017](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/161266736969/just-taking-two-seconds-to-jot-a-little-of-this)

just taking two seconds to jot a little of this down, but

 

i need a pidgellura au where theyre childhood friends. whether that means same age, or older allura, or theyre neighbors, or what - theyve been friends since forever and they love each other to the moon and back

 

i just need a bunch of little things like allura carrying pidge around, all kinds of ways. just picking that little gremlin up and over her shoulder when they need to go places. piggy back rides. lots and lots of bride-style carrying bc pidge squirms a lot and it amuses allura like nothing else.

 

painting each other’s nails. maybe pidge likes it and likes to match the colors to outfits (or maybe pidge picks really obnoxious colors that clash just to make allura squawk). maybe pidge doesnt care and only does it for alluras benefit.

 

going over to each others place to watch new, or cool shows they just found. pidge likes all kinds and if it holds attention, allura is immediately notified about it. and allura specifically seeks the kinds that she thinks her best friend will like. 

 

allura showing pidge characters (from games, anything) that she knows are pidges Type and being both pleased and Into It when pidge immediately sees the character and goes “i want her to step on me”

 

both of them shamelessly talking good about the other, whether theyre there to hear it or not.

 

having drawers and toothbrushes at each others houses. cups, favored blankets/couch pilows, etc. snacks that the parents/guardians buy for each other, like theyre their own kid too.

 

just, you know. i want a childhood friends au with these two. 


End file.
